Damn Dragon
by SgtPastulio
Summary: SetoxOC. Ren is just a tiny bit jealous of Seto's coveted Blue Eyes'. But she thinks she knows a way she can get his attention.


Damn Dragon.

Ren was not typically a jealous woman. She had her little envies: whenever Mokuba got his hands on the last of the ice cream, whenever Seto fell asleep above the covers and she couldn't get beneath them, and whenever Emi would come home with a new boyfriend, all lovey-dovey and sweet while she lurked lonesome in her own bedroom. Little things, never worth getting too worked up over. She could shake those things off with little effort. What she was unable to get over, though, was how much god damned time Seto spent with those god damned cards of his.

She was usually quite successful at holding Seto's attention. Most of the time, all it took was a bat of her eyelashes and a nibble at her bottom lip, and she had him absolutely writhing. But it was different when he had those fucking cards in his hands. The dragons in particular were especially good at keeping him occupied. He would stare at them for hours on end, crunching numbers, working strategies in his head. But it was more than that. She knew that the Blue Eyes White Dragons were more than just cards to him; they were a symbol of his success, of his rise from the ashes, of his transformation into who he was today.

But still, Ren couldn't help herself. She was a woman in love (and right at this moment, in lust), and those fucking cards were getting in the way of her and her man. But she couldn't be blamed. The man had dragon-shaped everything; statues, paperweights, wristwatches, hell, even his jet plane looked like that damn Blue Eyes. And what did she have? No ring, no public affection, Hell, he didn't even have her picture in his wallet. Ren was, and would remain, second banana to Seto's Duel Monsters cards. But she did have one thing on her that those cards didn't. Ren was soft and curvy and sex with her wouldn't give Seto paper cuts. And she was going to do her damndest to use that to her advantage.

She knew that he was too absorbed in his cards to call her in, so she tapped twice on his bedroom door and entered. It was as Ren expected. Seto was at his desk, back to her, with his cards in one hand, pen in the other. He was strategizing. This was going to be difficult. He was so hard to interrupt when he was like this. He would sit up in his room for hours on end, not even emerging for food. She could remember one day in particular, she and Mokuba had gone to the amusement park in the next town, had spent the day there, and due to traffic, hadn't returned home until very late at night. When they did finally return, it hadn't registered at all to Seto just how long they had been gone.

"Hey, Baby~" Ren crooned, laying her hands on his shoulders and placing a soft kiss on his temple. 'Baby' was not a word Ren liked to keep in her vocabulary. It was especially not a word she liked to use to describe Seto, though she had hoped it would jar him enough to catch his attention. Seto was not a 'Baby', he was not a 'Sweetie', and he was not a 'Cutie Pie'. To be honest, she had a really hard time calling him 'boyfriend'. It just felt so juvenile. School kids had boyfriends. This was her _man_.

Truthfully, all she wanted to do now was call him 'Fuckass', but she bit her tongue. She didn't understand his burning love of the cards, and probably would never understand the appeal of the game, but she knew well enough that to insult the cards was to insult Seto.

He turned his head and caught her lips in a fleeting kiss. Well… this was progress. Though, it wasn't exactly what Ren had in mind. "Are you hungry?" She asked, running her nose along his cheekbone.

Another jarring statement. If he was paying attention _at all_, he would realize how weird it was.

"I ate earlier."

I'You motherfucker, that wasn't what I asked.'/I Ren pulled away and scowled over his head, but continued to knead his shoulders. "Mmkay." She held in her irritation, coming off as sickeningly sweet as she possibly could. She did this for a number of reasons. The first reason being that Ren was generally not a nice individual. Words like 'honey', 'sweetie', and 'can I make you a sandwich' were not in her vocabulary. Seto knew this, and if he were at all listening, this would have earned Ren some attention. The second reason was that Ren really wanted to get laid. Being a bitch wasn't about to get her any action.

"No, that's totally fine." Ren was reiterating now, grasping at reasons to stay in the room. "Just thought I'd offer."

"That's nice."

Ren bristled, glaring daggers at the back of Seto's head. What the hell else was she supposed to do to get his attention? She shook her head and threw herself onto his bed. She might as well be comfortable while she contemplated her next move. She peeled off her sweater and let it drop to the side of the bed, shaking out her static-ridden hair to settle it. She flopped down into the pillows, letting out a long groan of satisfaction. "Mmmmh~"

And then it hit her. She sat up and stared at Seto, still one hundred percent focused on his cards. If her sweet nothings couldn't pull him away, and her offers of food couldn't pull him away, she was just going to have to pull out the big guns. Very slowly, she began popping the buttons on her blouse, fingers steadily working their way south. Pale fingers brushed across her milky chest, sweeping her sleeves down her shoulders. The thin cotton blouse pooled around her, and she thanked the Gods of Underwear that her bra matched her panties.

She glanced back up at Seto. Still no attention. She frowned, though she supposed it wasn't really her fault, she'd not been making any noise. She slipped off one of her boots and let it fall with a poignant thud to the hardwood floor. The heavy heel smacked hard against the floor, almost echoing in their silence. Nothing. She let the other one fall, eliciting another loud crack. Again, no indication at all that he had heard her. She chewed the corner of her bottom lip, glaring pensively at the back of Seto's head. _'This motherfucker…'_

She took a moment to slither out of her skintight jeans, sighing, maybe a bit more audibly than she usually would, as her hands slipped over her thighs. Straightening out what remaining garments she had on, she slipped from the bed and padded over to Seto's chair, laying her hands on his shoulders once again. Her lips settled in the crook of his neck, her small, pert breasts plumping against his back. Her hands slipped beneath his arms and her fingernails raked across his chest, no longer content to wait for him to come to her.

Her fingernails stung even through his dark blue tee, but Seto held tight to his cards, desperate not cave to her. He knew exactly what Ren was doing and why she was doing it, and had simply become a game at this point. A game he liked to call Don't Give In Because That Woman Will Never Fucking Let You Live It Down. Though he had to admit, Ren was becoming increasingly harder to ignore, with the little nibbles at his neck, her hands all over his chest, and the tight, perky nipples he was almost certain he could feel at his back.

He cursed himself, unable to hold in a shiver that danced from his toes all the way up to the very tips of his ears. Her breath was moist and so _so_ hot and all over his neck; he had to do something before he cracked. He groaned and arched his neck, unwittingly giving her a longer expanse of flesh to attend to. He grunted again, turning his head to meet her, "W… What?"

She halted abruptly, lips pulling away from his skin.

"'_What?'_"

Ren could have spat; she was so frustrated. She stomped around the chair, planting herself right in front of the young CEO. She stared him down, her arms crossed beneath her chest. "What the _fuck_ do you mean, _'what'?_" She was seething, almost to the point where she would rather knock his teeth out and walk away than nail him. A million insults sat poised at the back of her throat, ready to fly off her tongue at any moment, but she remained silent. She just stared, fuming, at Seto in that _stupid_ chair, with that _stupid_ look on his face, waiting for him to make a typical _stupid_ smart remark.

But Seto could only stare back, completely caught up in her full, fuchsia, freshly kissed lips. Her cheeks were flushed with anger, and her chest was flushed with something completely different. Her hair was mussed on one side, where she had been rubbing against him, and one of her lacy bra straps was slightly askew. He had lost. Dismally.

Before Ren had the chance to protest, Seto had launched himself out of his chair and lifted her onto the desk, Duel Monsters cards flying all over the floor. His lips were on hers and her legs were around his waist, and she had no idea how she had even gotten there. She was just happy that she was.

"Who do you think I like more now?" Seto breathed in her ear. It was Ren's turn to shiver, an elated grin touching her lips.

"If you step on my cards when we're done, though, I _will_ have you murdered."


End file.
